After a catastrophic weather event, such as a hurricane, hail storm, wildfire, or tornado, property losses may be incurred, especially in heavily populated geographical areas. In the most severe cases, policyholders of such weather events require assistance finding shelter, obtaining basic supplies, beginning the rebuilding process, etc. Other policyholders with less severe damage may not immediately be aware of property losses that they have sustained and may fail to contact the insurance company until several months after the catastrophic event. Insurance companies struggle to quickly identify and notify policyholders who may have sustained losses. It is desirable for insurance companies to quickly respond and assist their customers after such catastrophic events, for several reasons. For example, a quick response can significantly improve a customer's perception of the service provided by the insurance company. Additionally, insurance companies can resolve property and casualty loss claims more efficiently by consolidating resources used during the claims process.